warm
by Valerian Winterblade Altais
Summary: gen always felt alone and that no one could love him because of his past actions. But that doesn't mean a certain kekkaishi can't try and worm his way into gen's heart.


Genre: hurt/comfort, romance

Rated: T, no mature content nothing just kissing.

Pairing: if the name of the characs stated on top wasn't a clue then I don't know how to help you. =p

Summary: oneshot. gen always felt alone and that no one could love him because of his past actions. But that doesn't mean a certain kekkaishi can't try and worm his way into gen's heart.

**A/N: Because I see everyone doing it I shall as well cause I like being a monkey. No, I don't own kekkaishi else you'll see lots of boys pouncing on other boys but since you don't, the answer's obvious.**

**I found this lying around in my computer and thought what the heck I'll just post it. I can't remember much about this story so I apologize if it's bad. Seriously confused the hell out of me, took me hours to edit it right. It's my first story so please go easy on me.**

* * *

~~Flashback~~

''Gen, I need you.''

* * *

Gen always hated being alone because it felt quiet and worse, cold. He had no one. So when yoshimori said he needed the spiky haired rude boy, he felt so happy. Someone needed _him_.

But now when he thought about it, it was impossible. Many had said it before. Including yoshimori's elder brother and he felt nothing. But when yoshimori said it, he felt something in his heart. There was just something in the boy that made him different, made him special. Yoshimori made him want things. To want to be with him, to fall in love, but he knew it was not possible.

After all, he was hated wherever he went.

A year passed since the defeat of the kokuboro and gen still protects karasumori every night along with yoshimori and tokine. They had become closer in the year but gen still felt like he was apart from the two kekkaishi 's. He was different and hated it. Snapping out of his wayward thoughts, he looked to his left and saw yoshimori beside him sleeping. As usual, his kekkai was missing. He really envied the boy.

The young kekkaishi had no problem with people and was practically friends with everyone. His trust was just too easy to earn. Gen felt really alone now. Yoshimori was just like him, not normal, yet he had no problem socializing with other people and no one hated him. Of course the boy wasn't one who would tear people in half in a blind rage. How he wanted to be like the kekkaishi. Be _with_ the kekkaishi. But it was impossible and dreaming about it just made him feel worse. He realised later that he was probably crying.

So concerned with his thoughts he didn't notice that yoshimori had woken up and upon seeing said spiky haired boy in tears, moved closer to him.

''Gen.''

''Gen...'' yoshimori repeated shaking gen's shoulder.

''Gen are you alright? What's wrong? Did I do anything to piss you off? You're different today. More quiet and all. Gen?'' the boy repeated till he caught the attention of his friend.

Startled by yoshimori, gen looked to the kekkaishi and upon seeing yoshimori with his concerned face gen felt so conflicted. Happy that someone cared, no, happy because _yoshimori_ cared, but unhappy that he looked so weak the boy would try and comfort him. Him the creep. The one who would hurt his own sister.

The kekkaishi was so worried about him, asking him questions he rather not answer that gen couldn't take it anymore. He didn't know why but if it was yoshimori gen couldn't help but feel. And feel he did, suddenly remembering all the times he spent bickering with the kekkaishi, fighting, going at each other throats then later resting on each other and laughing at their childish fights and boasting who did more damage to the was fun and…it couldn't wouldn't. Nothing ever did. Why did nothing ever last for him? Why? Worse, he wanted more. But he didn't deserve more. Unaware that as he was thinking he was slowly curling into himself and softly sobbing, worrying the hell out of yoshimori who at this time started to shout his name.

Hoping that if he closed his eyes and acted like he couldn't hear anything yoshimori would leave, he was horrified when all of a sudden the shouting stopped but he felt the kekkaishi try and pull him into a sort of was awkward, and everything he wished for. He thought of him and yoshimori together, happy holding hands sitting together. For that moment he felt something pulling in his heart, something warm but so very painful. It built and built until he felt overloaded, trapped, suffocated. Gen couldn't take it anymore. He bolted.

''GEN!'' yoshimori shouted.

But no matter what the kekkaishi yelled the boy never looked back. He felt so cold inside. Alone alone alone. Eventually yoshimori would also come to hate him. Why he cared whether yoshimori would hate him or not he didn't know. Maybe it was because the kekkaishi was his first friend. Or maybe it was something else he rather not think about now. His heart felt cold, empty. I really hate myself gen thought as he felt something slowly drip down his face. Even my tears are cold. Who would want someone like me?

The next day his life continued on his normal routine. As well as the next day. And the next. Boring classes, annoying students who talked too much, and work at night. But there was one more problem now. After yoshimori saw his mental breakdown he kept trying to talk to gen and it was annoying him to was one week ago and yoshimori still kept yapping on and on about it. It kept reminding gen about his thoughts that day, more specifically thoughts about yoshimori and how gen would never be able to be with the dark haired boy.

''Fuck off alright! You are annoying!'' He finally bust out after the kekkaishi yet again pestered him about his breakdown. Thank goodness they were alone at work and gen could yell all he wanted without witnesses staring, he refused to count the demon dog with them, it was dead and always there. A moot point.

''Stop being so concerned sumimura it's fucking irritating! You will eventually hate me so stop this shit and leave me alone.'' Gen yelled before storming off leaving the poor sumimura and his demon dog staring at him.

What was it with the stupid boy that made him so different from all the others he met? yoshimori was always talking to him always making cakes for him and it just made him feel weird. He didn't want to feel this way. It just made it harder for gen when the kekkaishi hated him later. Again he had the feeling of being alone by himself with no one to care whether he lived or died. He cringed when he thought about what he said just a minute before and too afraid to see if he was right, he hurriedly finished hunting for the day dashing home his heart squeezing in pain all the while at the thought of his yoshimori hating him.

After that gen did his best to avoid yoshimori. He didn't want to be near to the boy who made him feel all this. He avoided yoshimori, came to work earlier, killed faster and left even faster to avoid any and all interaction with him. And for a while it worked. He didn't feel anything anymore. He forced himself not to. It was too painful to even think of being hated by yoshimori.

Then yoshimori realised gen was avoiding him and made it a point to interact with the spiky haired emo teen. Everyday. Be it stalking, tracking, or anything, yoshimori hounded gen till the teen felt everytime he turned, the kekkaishi would be was slightly warming highly disturbing and exceedingly scary. In school out of school going home during work. The kekkaishi followed gen like a attention seeking puppy. Worse, gen could run but yoshimori would just find him anyway. Like he was attached to the boy by some invisible string and no matter where he went the boy would always find him and stick to him like glue. Everytime that happened gen would feel a start in his heart. A small jolt that made him feel warm temporally. It terrified him that it would end. So he ran away hoping he wouldn't feel it again. If he distanced himself from yoshimori then maybe when the boy started to hate him it wouldn't be so painful.

The other students in school started to notice and stared with open mouths. It was laughable that the wildest and scariest guy in school was afraid of a simple boy who followed him everywhere. No matter what he did, shouted yelled or insulted the kekkaishi, yoshimori never left. It battered gen to continue insulting yoshimori. Everytime the kekkaishi looked hurt he had to fight the urge to gather the upset boy in his arms kiss him and whisper sweet nothings into his yoshimori's ear till the boy smiled again. But for some reason, the boy never stopped following gen around, never stopped talking to him.

He felt happy when the kekkaishi was with him but also scared that if he got used to it, which he was starting to, the tiny warmth that he got when yoshimori was near to him, should it disappear one day he would never be able to continue living. Especially knowing that the kekkaishi was only talking and hanging out with him out of obligation as a partner, to get along. It was nothing to yoshimori but everything to gen and he didn't want to hope too much.

Finally one day gen couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't continue hurting yoshimori to get the kekkaishi to leave him alone. He didn't want to deal with another day of yoshimori following him and having no choice but to hurt the boy. The kekkaishi's attention on him was growing on the night trooper like it was something he had to have everyday and it was starting to scare him.

Resolved that if he stayed at home and refused to do anything, chief would pull him out and send another night trooper, then he never had to see yoshimori again and his heart wouldn't feel anything anymore. He already bought food to keep himself alive for about 2 weeks, got some warm clothes and everything he needed to keep busy for 2 weeks he locked the doors and window lied down on his bed and slept his first day away.

The next day went fine. He unplugged the doorbell so he wouldn't hear anything, switched all lights off at night, he could see fine in the dark anyway, so no one would know he was at home and stayed cooped up in his apartment.

It was like he disappeared from the world. Finally peace. But for some reason he felt that overwhelming cold again, that he was all alone no one with him and maybe, just maybe, he missed the dark haired kekkaishi who was always bugging him. But there was nothing he could have done. He refused to acknowledge the feelings he had for the sumimura. After all, yoshimori would end up hating him, who wouldn't? He hurt people simply be being there. If he ever hurt tokine, yoshimori would certainly hate him forever and he couldn't bear it. Better to stay away and leave everything undamaged.

* * *

Yoshimori couldn't find gen at all. Not at school, work, his apartment seemed dead so he didn't check. The trooper was AOL. His brother had offered to pull gen out but yoshimori refused. He wanted gen and would accept no one else as his partner. He didn't really understand but he was really worried for gen.

After seeing gen cry that day on the roof he felt a serious pang in his heart that said that the night trooper was really lonely and he didn't want that. He wanted gen to feel happy, wanted to be together with the rude teen everyday all day.

He started to hound gen and for a while the rude teen talked to him. Then suddenly gen changed and started to run from him. Yoshimori was so surprised but he didn't give up and chased gen. The teen ran, he ran. Gen hid from him, yoshimori would search till he found gen and try to spend as much time with his friend as possible. Yet yoshimori knew in his heart that no matter what his excuse was for keeping gen by his side, he couldn't avoid the truth and that he was actually in love with his friend. He just had to find the teen and confess his feelings. Gen was always alone before and yoshimori hated it. He wanted to stay with the night trooper and no matter what rude comment or how often he was insulted, he would always continue hanging out with the trooper.

But now, he was frustrated beyond belief. It was already the third day said demon hunter went missing and yoshimori was worrying his head off. He didn't know where the teen ran off to hide but when he finds out he will wring the rude idiot's neck then while said idiot is unconscious he would tie the teen to his bed and make sure that the teen got it in his head that he would never hate him and then proceed to show his gen what exactly does he feel for him.

While mussing, yoshimori didn't realise that he walked to gen's apartment. He looked up and was surprised to see a faint shadow moving by the couldn't be...right?

Fighting with his thoughts, yoshimori finally assumed he was probably imagining it and walked away.

* * *

Gen huffed a sigh of relief as he saw yoshimori's shadow leaving. He had been busy thinking about his past while sitting by the window and didn't notice till he smelt yoshimori's scent directly below and remembered that he was hiding from said boy and rushed inside. He was afraid he had been too late and yoshimori had caught sight of him but luckily yoshimori probably didn't and he wasn't found out.

Just thinking about the boy made a fresh wave of loneliness crash onto him and he once again felt like curling up and dying. The 3 days without yoshimori was plain hell.

He finally admitted after 1 day of hard thinking that he was probably in love with his friend and missed him like hell.

He wanted to hear yoshimori's voice, wanted to stay near the boy...great now he was worse than before. He would be hated as a monster and as a crazy asshole for falling for a guy. His life just sucked. Thinking more wouldn't help so he curled up and cried himself to sleep.

However, he didn't realise that yoshimori had actually walked back to his apartment at that moment and heard the faint sound of gen's crying and the softly whispered 'yoshimori…'

The night trooper woke up the next morning because of the constant sound of a stone hitting his window. He had a bad enough night with bad dreams and the stupid stones hitting on his window was not making anything any better. So forgetting everything he was not supposed to do like proving he wasn't dead, gen opened the window and prepared to curse the idiot who thought throwing stones at windows at 4am in the morning was fun.

But as soon as he opened the window to yell, the next thing gen knew he was pounced on and a pair of arms was circling his waist hugging him hard. He was shocked stiff thinking Atora had found him and he was going to get hell for acting dead but then he looked down and saw the kekkaishi hugging him tightly and brawling his eyes out on his shirt. Then a pair of lips crash down on his and he stopped thinking altogether.

After 5 minutes of complete brain malfunction they ran out of air and parted. Gen still in shock could only stare at yoshimori and gape.

''Gen I like you and I really feel for you. Im so sorry I drove you to this, I'm the real reason that you stopped working stopped going to school and are hiding in your apartment right? Do you really hate me so much?'' yoshimori said tears still leaking from his eyes. With that he stood up and prepared to leave but gen reacted faster and dragged yoshimori to the secret room in his apartment in case of emergencies.

Inside, there was no way to run and yoshimori couldn't get out unless gen opened the door. The last time he checked, he couldn't push open a freaking heavy 100 kg steel door on his own. So yoshimori did the only thing he could do. He made a kekkai around him and sat down to meditate.

Gen however, wasn't so calm. He was just confessed to by the object of his affection and also kissed by him and now ignored. He really wasn't very calm.

''Get out of the kekkai yoshimori.'' gen growled barely keeping himself in check.

He wanted to pounce on the kekkaishi and never let him go. The teen was so so happy he could leap in the air.

''No. Go away gen. I hate you!'' yoshimori said voice wavering.

Gen's heart stopped for a moment in fear but seeing that yoshimori was near to tears again and his kekkai wobbling like hell gen walked closer to yoshimori thinking on comforting the kekkaishi. But as soon as yoshimori heard gen footsteps he released his zekkai and half of the room turned into a huge zekkai keeping gen outside and yoshimori who still had no idea how to stop it inside.

Gen remembering tokine managed to break through yoshimori's zekkai when yoshimori was still in love with her tried placing his hand on the zekkai. It didn't hurt or kill him so he figured he was ok. At first it hurt and his hand started bleeding but as soon as yoshimori saw him hurt, his zekkai weakened for a few seconds and gen managed to break through.

''Yoshimori...'' gen really was speechless for the next few seconds. The trooper really didn't know what to say to this boy. This boy who made him feel something. This boy who cared about him and said he loved him. Finally gen decided action was always better, hugging yoshimori to him and burrowing his face in yoshimori's hair, plucked up his courage and spoke his mind. ''I love you too. You make me feel warm and so happy. Please stay with me. I want to spend every second with you. Will you out with me?''

After hearing gen's confession, yoshimori smiled into his gen boyfriend's shirt and lifted his head to kiss gen as his answer. They stayed that way for a very long time, yoshimori on his tiptoes kissing gen whose arms was wrapped around his precious love finally.

The next day gen came back to work. To his surprise the half-ayakashi was not told to pull out but instead was told to sign a contract to make him stay at karasumori indefinitely for the rest of his life. When he asked, his chief only smiled and told the night trooper to take good care of his idiot brother.

Gen smiled as he walked outside to see yoshimori waiting for him.

''Let's go home'' yoshimori whispered while leaning up to kiss him.

Gen smiled and together they walked home. Later when they were snuggling together in gen's apartment, the hunter hugged yoshimori tighter, buried his face in his lover's hair and whispered 'I love you' before falling asleep. His last thoughts was of yoshimori's warm body n how he was going to spend the rest of the next day in bed cuddling his love and later after work, the rest of the night would be for making yoshimori scream his name in pleasure till they were both too exhausted to do anything else but cuddle and sleep.

For the first time in his life, gen felt that the cold trapped feeling in his heart was finally gone. Now he only felt warm and so very content.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Pls review if you have the time! Is it crappy? Or quite alright? No flames thank you I dont know what are they but I know its not a very nice thing to receive one.


End file.
